Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), more commonly referred to as drones, are unmanned aircrafts. A drone may be flown by an operator remotely or it may fly autonomously based on a pre-programmed flight plan. Drones may be used for various commercial and non-commercial purposes. For example, the drones may be used for survey, search and rescue, surveillance purposes and so forth.
Generally, the drones are required to fly from a base station to a worksite to perform any of the above-mentioned tasks. Thereafter, the drones may return to the base station for recharge, regular maintenance, shelter and so forth. Typically, the base station may be distantly located from the worksites, and the jobs (of recharging, maintenance, sheltering and so forth) require manual intervention. Therefore, the mode of operation mentioned herein may be both power and time consuming, and may not be favorable for attending to drones subjected to any emergency. One way to address the above mentioned problem may include stationing the drones near a worksite. However, stationing a drone near a worksite may be associated with various challenges. For example, a drone stationed near a worksite may be subjected to severe weather conditions, such as storm, rain, snow and the like. Similarly, a drone landing pad may be subject to severe weather condition such as hurricanes, tornadoes, high wind, and flooding which may destroy the landing pad. Further, the stationed drone may be subjected to the problems of unwanted vegetation that may grow around a drone station; and damages that may be caused to the drone station by inhabiting insects, birds and animals of the worksite. Additionally, the aspect of time consumption due to manual intervention still remains unattended.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of maintaining and sheltering drones.